Just you and me
by Akihime93
Summary: Naoki thinks he and Kotoko don't get enough time to be alone together, so he takes her on a trip for five days, to have fun, just the two of them. Although they do have a lot of fun and are very lovey-dovey, of course still not without trouble!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction, and I decided to do it about one of my favorite Anime series: Itazura na Kiss ^_^

So I hope you enjoy ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Itazura na kiss, this story was fanmade!

* * *

"Hey, Irie-kun, what's wrong?"

Since all the fuss with Kamogari Keita, things went a lot better between Naoki and Kotoko. They both worked at the hospital now, and they had less quarrels than they usually had. But it was still difficult for Naoki to express his feelings openly, and Kotoko of course was still clumsy and sometimes annoying. But they went along much better, and their love only grew.

"Huh?" Naoki stopped dreaming, and realized that he had been staring at Kotoko the whole time, without realizing it. She looked at him questionly, and he blinked. He thought she was looking very cute, and he suddenly wanted to hold her tight. But since his parents, Yuuki and Kotoko's father were all in the same room, he felt somehow embarrassed so he didn't. He let out a sigh that was supposed to sound annoyed, and looked away.

"Nothing."

He expected it to keep bothering her, and that she would keep on asking until he gave a satisfying answer, but instead she went on chatting with his mother.

Although he was delighted she wasn't an annoyance this time, he felt disappointed at the same time. Confused by these feelings, he stood up and without saying anything, he went upstairs, leaving the others behind with a surprised look on their faces.

Half an hour later, Kotoko came in. Naoki had been lying on his back on the bed, thinking about him and Kotoko. He loved his wife, he really loved her a lot. She was the only one who could fill his body with emotions. Happiness, sadness, anger, love. But why couldn't he express his feelings more? Suddenly something came up.

Kotoko, thinking he was still mad, sat down on the bed with her back towards him. "You've been behaving odd today.." Her soft voice filled the room. Naoki suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her behind in a tight embrace. "I-Irie-kun?!" Kotoko squealed surprised. "Kotoko, let's go away for a few days, just the two of us.." He whispered in her ear. "W-what are you saying? I.." She pulled away from him and turned so that she could look him in the eyes. "I'm serious. We never get much time together, I just want to be alone with you for a few days… We'll have a lot of fun" He smiled, and he saw Kotoko's face fill with joy. "Iriee-kuuun!!!" She wrapped her arms around his neck happily. "But what about work?" She looked at him, serious again. But Naoki smiled. "I'll arrange a few days free" He said, and then hugged her again.

"Idiot, be careful!" Naoki shouted at his wife, catching her by her arm. They had just arrived at their hotel, and they were now climbing the stairs towards their room, both trying not to remember the dramatic parting with mrs. Irie. Naoki managed to arrange five days free from work for both of them. Their boss understood that they had to escape the pressure for a moment. If it hadn't been the genius and his well-known wife, both with a good reputation, they would've been a lot more strict with them. Naoki had arranged a hotel on the coast of Japan.

Naoki felt annoyed and worried about Kotoko's clumsiness, but deep inside he also wanted to laugh. They finally found their room, and they opened the door. "KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Naoki was prepared for it, but it still hurt his ears. Kotoko ran screaming into the room and jumped onto the huge king-size bed. "What are you, a high school student?!" He said with a loud voice. "This is amazing!" She said, ignoring him, and she looked at him with a huge smile on her face. Naoki couldn't help but smile back. It had been a while since Kotoko had acted so happy and childishly, because of the stress from work. The past weeks had been very busy since there was a lot of flu about.

Anyway, their room really was amazing. It was quite big, and very pleasant. Two soft couches, the huge king-size bed (on wich Kotoko was rolling and jumping), a small TV, a small kitchen and a bathroom and toilet apart from each other. Naoki sat down and gave her a tender kiss. "I love you Irie-kun" Kotoko whispered after the kiss. There was a silent romantic moment, before Kotoko jumped off the bed with a happy squeal and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen out of the nowhere. "What are you doing?" Naoki asked, but Kotoko didn't answer and quickly scribbled some things on the paper. "Here!" She finally said, giving it to him. He started to read it, raising his eyebrows.

_Monday (tomorrow): Pool_

_Tuesday: Festival_

_Wednesday: ?_

_Thursday: Beach _

_Friday: ? + departure_

Naoki looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Well they're the main points I thought of for every day.." Kotoko said, playing with her hair. "And what's with.. the question marks?" He asked. "Ehm I didn't know, so you may decide" She said with a grin. She expected an annoyed sigh, but she received a warm smile. "Fine" Naoki said, kissing her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Day 1._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Naoki awoke with Kotoko still in his arms. Since they were both kind of worn out from the trip the previous day, they stayed at the hotel and ordered a pizza. They ate together, watched a thriller movie which scared Kotoko to death, and made love that night.

He kissed her neck a little roughly to wake her up, and she squirmed. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

They changed clothes, had breakfast down in the hotel-restaurant, and packed their swimming stuff. "This brochure says there's a huge pool around the corner", Naoki told his wife. "That's great!" She answered, while putting her hair in a ponytail. Naoki studied her, and thought that he hadn't seen her in swimsuit since a couple years ago, when they were teenagers and when he didn't feel anything for her at all. He remembered she was wearing her school swimsuit then and chuckled. "What?" Kotoko asked, turning towards him. "Nothing" He said, and he fake coughed. Anyway, he couldn't wait till they were at the pool, where he could see his cute wife wearing a swimsuit .

Naoki felt great. He felt as if he smiled more than ever. Maybe he got used to emotions and expressing them. Or it was just because they were alone together, somewhere else now. Without pressure of work, without annoying mothers.

They arrived at the pool, and it indeed was huge. There were huge slides and caves, and it was very crowded. This time Kotoko wore a more appealing swimsuit; a black bikini. She looked really cute and pretty in it, and Naoki couldn't help but look at her small slim body, trying not to feel perverted.

"Yaaayy the pool!" Kotoko cheered like a high school student, and she ran towards it. "Silly! Be careful!!" Naoki shouted. Too late, because Kotoko slipped over the slippery tiles and smacked onto them. "KOTOKO!" Naoki shouted, and rushed towards her. "It's nothing!" She said, quickly getting up. "Geez, and I warned you" He sighed, taking her hand and guiding her into the water. Kotoko blushed, noticing her husband was being gentler than he normally was. They together swam around, splashed at each other and finally went to the caves.

Naoki realized everytime again how much he longed for Kotoko. He pulled her into a hidden corner in the cave and kissed her so roughly that her eyes widened. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and she finally reacted by wrapping her arms around him, answering his kisses. They kissed, and kissed, until they suddenly were interrupted by some annoying kids who disgusted their behavior.

They finally went out of the water and went to their seats, where their bags and towels were. "I'll go buy lunch for both of us, will you wait here?" Naoki asked, and Kotoko nodded. He searched for the wallet, and then went towards the cafeteria, where a huge queue was waiting for him. Kotoko lay down on her seat and relaxed, when she heard suddenly some agitated noise coming from the other side from the pool. She looked and saw a lot of people gathering there. She looked at Naoki, but saw he still had to wait very long, and that he didn't notice the fuss. She quickly (but carefully xD) ran towards the mass people, to see what was going on.

When she came closer, she saw that they were all surrounding a figure that was lying onto the floor. "Sorry, but what's going on?" Kotoko asked the woman with blonde short hair, who was looking very worried. "This kid fell from the slide, he's injured and the bleeding won't stop!" Kotoko looked at the injured child, and the children sitting beside him. "I-I didn't mean- I - *sob* I didn't mean to push him - *sob* -I-it was an a-accident! A-and n-now he's not *sob* breathing!" One of the children cried. "I'm a nurse! Maybe I can help!" Kotoko quickly sat down beside the injured child, and started to apply first-aid.

She got the boy to breathe again, but his leg was still bleeding. "Where's the lifeguard?! Has someone called for an ambulance already?!" She asked the people surrounding them. "We don't know… And they said they'll be here as fast as they can." Kotoko sighed and grabbed a towel, and after a while she had stopped the bleeding. Finally the ambulance arrived, and two men came picking up the boy with a stretcher. Kotoko was explaining the situation and the boy's state, when suddenly a familiar voice called her name. "Irie-kun!"She answered, and saw Naoki rushing towards them. "What's going on, I heard…" He looked at the injured boy and then at his wife, who was covered in blood.

"Are you her husband?" One of the ambulance-men asked. Naoki nodded."You must be proud of your wife, she just saved this little kid here" Naoki looked in shock at Kotoko who blushed. "It's nothing.." She said blushing, but then looked at the man again. "You should contact his parents, it seems he's here alone with these two boys" She said, pointing at the two other little boys. "Thanks a lot" The man said with a smile. And then they left with the boy.

Naoki took his wife to the showers and started to help wash the blood off of her petite body. "I'm so proud of you Kotoko, that was a great job" Naoki said, looking her in her eyes with a smile. Kotoko felt a little shy. Her husband rarely complimented her like this, and she answered with a shy smile. They went back to their seats where an already cold lunch was waiting for them. They ate a little, had some more fun, and then went back to the hotel.

When they entered their room, Kotoko let herself fall onto the bed. "Heh, I'm worn out!" She said, stretching out. Naoki sat down next to her, pulling off his shoes. But Kotoko wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him against her, kissing him passionately.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Day 2._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Irie-kun! Today's the festival!" Naoki looked up from the newspaper, and saw Kotoko running towards him. Why couldn't she never just.. walk? She came from the bathroom and just had a shower. "Iiiidiot!" He said, but there was a slight amused grin on his face. "What?" Kotoko asked, and her usual half-upset/half-angry/half-defiant expression appeared. Naoki really didn't know how to describe it, because she actually isn't really angry or something… anyway, let's call it the "Kotoko-expression". "You're wearing your shirt inside out" Naoki said, pointing at her. Indeed, he was right.

"Oops…" Kotoko pulled off her shirt, right in front of him. Was she teasing him? Although he had seen her naked, and half-naked body quite a lot, his heart still skipped a beat when she showed only just a little more of her. Kotoko noticed he was staring at her and grinned. "Peeervert!" She said teasingly. Naoki's cheeks turned red. "What?! You idiot!" He stood up, face red with embarrassment, and walked to the bathroom, and closed the door, leaving a giggling Kotoko behind.

Naoki had cooled down and they were having breakfast in the restaurant. "Kotoko, the festival is tonight, so what do you want to do before that?" Naoki asked. "Buy a kimono!" Kotoko said happily with her mouth full. "You didn't bring yours?!" Naoki asked a little annoyed. "Hehe I forgot!" Kotoko said with a giggle. Naoki sighed. "Fine then", he finally said. "Really? Yay!!!"

Kotoko was really happy. She had never really shopped together with her husband. Only once the groceries, when his mother forgot them. He was very sulky then.

They walked past the stores holding hands. Kotoko bought a beach ball for Thursday, which Naoki had to hold all the time xD. They finally found a store where you can buy kimono's, and Naoki was forced to wait outside; it had to be a surprise.

It took quite a while, and Naoki actually got tired of waiting. He quickly tried to peek inside, but just then someone accidentally knocked the beach ball out of his arm while passing by, and the ball rolled across the street, out of sight. Naoki cursed and ran after it, but unfortunately it was very crowded. He bumped and stumbled, and finally caught a glimpse of the ball. "Got it" He sighed to himself when he finally had the ball back.

He walked back towards the store and waited again. When it started to take very long, he went into the shop after all. "Kotoko? Kotoko?" A young girl dressed in a kimono, probably the shop's owner or worker came towards him. "Are you looking for someone?" "Yes, my wife, she's here isn't she?" Naoki asked. "Eh well, our last customer left a while ago" The girl said, looking around. "What?!" Naoki suddenly felt a little dizzy. That must have been exactly when he was after the ball, she probably thought he had already left, that idiot! He thanked the girl and rushed outside.

Okay what would that idiot do.. Go back to the hotel, look for him, or just walk on? Hmm it surely won't be the third. So she might have gone back, or she wanders around looking for him.

He imagined how panicked she'll be, and what stupid things she does then. Wait! Maybe she had her cell phone with her. He quickly called her, finding out that of course her cell phone wasn't with her, that idiot! His heart started to race. Okay, no panic, she couldn't have gone far. He called the hotel and asked for Irie Kotoko, if she was in the hotel, but no one had seen her since morning. Damn.

He quickly moved on, past all the stores, and quickly looked inside each one of them, but he couldn't find her. He started to panic again, remembering their honeymoon, when she got lost in Hawaii. She'll probably be lost too, so going back to the hotel and wait for her wouldn't be an option. That idiot! It was crowded everywhere, and when he came at a spot where the shopping streets split in three different ones, he really felt lost. She could have gone anywhere.

Kotoko's heart was racing, but she tried to stay calm. She still couldn't find Naoki. "Oh I'm so stupid , I should've just waited at the store!" Kotoko mumbled to herself. If she could, she'd just go back. But because she was kind of panicked because Naoki was gone, she hadn't paid attention to where she exactly was going. And now she really had no idea where she was.. just as in Hawaii, where she got lost too. And she also left her cell phone at the hotel, so that her father couldn't call her for silly things because he's just worried, and she would be with Naoki so her cell phone wouldn't be needed. She really did need it now.

She held the bag with her new kimono tight against her, and looked around, seeing suspicious scary men looking at her. Oh great, now she also brought herself to one of those dangerous streets. Suddenly thinking of the thriller movie she saw with Naoki she felt very scared. She had to find him, maybe she could borrow someone's phone. She looked around, trying to find someone normal. "Hey honey, lookin for sumthin?" She looked up, right into a pair of scary eyes that belonged to a scary big man. That is NOT someone normal, she thought, studying him with disgust. "N-no I-" The man started to step closer to her and Kotoko backed away, until she bumped into someone.

Before she could turn, she felt two hands on her hips. She turned and saw a kind of fat, nasty man, who really smelled. She dropped her bag with the kimono and tried to push them away. "Eek! No don't touch me!", tears began to form in her eyes as she desperately tried to escape from the two nasty men. This time she really was in trouble! In Hawaii it was a misunderstanding, but this time she knew it; this wasn't right. Was she going to be harassed by nasty tramps? And then a third joined in, oh god, she thought. And just as ugly and nasty as the other two. The one behind her started to feel her butt. "NO LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!!!!" She screamed hysterically, trying to hit them, but a strong firm hand grabbed both of her wrists and kept them still.

She shut her eyes and heard them say "shhhhh". One of them slid his hands under her shirt, feeling her breasts. Why wasn't anyone helping her? The street was quiet, but not totally abandoned. There were normal people passing by, and no one was helping her! The hands behind her started to pull down her skirt, and the tears were now streaming down her cheeks. "I-I-IRIE-KUUUUN!!!!" She finally screamed as hard as she could.

"KOTOKO!!!!" Kotoko was overwhelmed with relief and shock, as she heard the familiar voice. She opened her eyes, and the man that was in front of her stepped aside. There he was, her husband. He saw Kotoko's flushed face, then looked at the three men holding her. How one of them had his hands under her shirt and how her skirt was on the ground, leaving her in her innocent white panties. Never had he felt this angry before. For a moment he was frozen in shock, but then he rushed towards them and beat the crap out of all three of them. "THAT'S MY WIFE YOU ASSH*LES!" Kotoko had never seen him this angry. They finally all ran away when they realized they were no match for Naoki.

"K-Kotoko" Naoki kneeled in front of his shivering wife and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault" He said with a shivering voice, completely forgetting about his previous thoughts of her being an idiot. "I-Irie-kun" Kotoko whispered, and she started to cry. Naoki comforted her, and pulled her skirt back on. "That was so scary.." Kotoko sobbed, and Naoki felt his heart twist. The shock of seeing her like that still hadn't gone away. He finally lifted her in bridal style, picked up her bag with the kimono, and carried her towards the hotel.

"Are you okay now?"

Naoki had called his mother to inform her about what happened, what he immediately regretted because she started to cry out loud, and wanted to come over to them. But he finally managed to calm her down, and said they would just go on with their vacation, and that Kotoko was alright. He finally hung up and walked to the bed. "Are you alright now?" He asked. "Yes, thank you" she replied, and she smiled. She was lying in bed with the blankets over her. "I know that must've been a huge shock, should I leave you alone so you can rest for a while?" Naoki wanted to walk away, but Kotoko grabbed his wrist, and gently pulled him back. "No… stay with me…" She whispered, and they kissed. "For today we'd better stay at the hotel" Naoki said finally, when he was also in bed. "Yes… but what about the festival?" Kotoko asked. "The festival will be there tomorrow too" He answered with a smile. "Ah, that's great" Kotoko said relieved, and they kissed again.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Day 3._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

The next morning, Kotoko felt great again, and it even seemed like nothing had happened. She was happy as usual, and actually Naoki couldn't expect less from his optimistic wife.

Maybe because they made love again previous night, Naoki thought, and he tried not to smile when thinking back of that. Kotoko had changed into a cute dress, and was trying to flirt with him by turning around in front of him, showing her dress to him. He smiled, but continued reading the newspaper.

"Irie-kun, tonight we're going to the festival, remember?" Kotoko asked happily. "Yeah" Naoki replied. They were having breakfast, and Kotoko couldn't stop talking about the festival. She insisted on doing the folkdance with him, and she wanted to eat a lot of things. Naoki sighed, but finally smiled and nodded. He wasn't sure about the dance part though.

"So, what do you want to do before the festival?" Naoki asked. "Eh I don't know" Kotoko said, trying to think of something. "If we get dressed a little earlier, and dinner won't be needed because there'll be a lot of food, we can just stay here the midday?" Kotoko asked, and Naoki thought that might be a good idea. "We can play games, relax, watch TV and stuff.." Kotoko said, and Naoki nodded. "That's okay with me" He said with a smile.

Back in their room, Naoki called his mother to make sure everything was alright. Not because he wanted to, but it would be more trouble if he didn't, so he did. While he was calling, Kotoko took something out of her bag, he couldn't see what, jumped onto the bed with it, and stared at it.

When he finally hung up, he walked towards her. "What are you doing?" He asked. It seemed that he surprised her, because she squeaked and quickly hid the thing under her pillow. "Nothing!" She said with a smile. Naoki's left eye twitched. That surely could be everything, except for _nothing_. He reached under her pillow, but she quickly grabbed it again and held it away from him. This was going to be funny, she was no match for him. She crawled to the other side of the bed, and he jumped on the bed, reaching for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but couldn't reach the like-a-piece-of-paper-looking-thing in her hand.

Then he did something he actually had never done before, it just came up to him and it might help. He started to squeeze her sides, and got a reaction that actually sent chills down his spine. Kotoko shrieked and turned on her back, grabbing for his hands. "T-that tickles Irie-kun!" She giggled. Naoki took this opportunity to snatch the thing out of her hand, and found out that it was a picture of him when he was small, dressed like a girl. He glared at her, and saw her blush. "You're just so cute like that" She said innocently. He continued glaring at her, and then remembered how he got to snatch it away from her, and an evil grin appeared on his face. "Well…" He said, placing the picture on the nightstand beside the bed. "What?" Kotoko asked with a cute voice. "You are looking cute like this!" He said, and he suddenly reached out for her sides again, and started to tickle her.

Kotoko burst out in hysterical giggles, and she started to squirm and struggle hysterically. This was actually fun, Naoki had never tickled anyone in his life before. Sometimes he saw others tickle someone or each other, but never had he done it himself. And it was a pity he didn't find out the fun of it earlier. "Nooo! Hehehe stahahap dohoon't eeeheheeeek!!" Kotoko was making the weirdest but cutest sounds he ever heard, and he couldn't help but continue the torture.

He actually pitied her since he was too strong so she had no chance for escape. She was desperately trying to push his hands away, and squirmed and struggled like a retard XD. Anyway, she was laughing so she was having fun. He held her arms with one hand, and tickled her sides and ribs mercilessly with his other hand. From now on, he'll just tickle her when she needs to be teached a lesson. Just when he was thinking when, and when not tickling would come in handy, Kotoko managed to wriggle one arm free, and gave him a hard push. "Oi!" Naoki said surprised, as Kotoko tried to escape.

He caught her arm, pulled her back and pushed her against the wall. They were both panting, and Kotoko's face was all flushed. She was looking too cute, so he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then to Kotoko's horror Naoki started to tickle her again, and he found out that every spot on her body was ticklish. From her neck to her feet. He enjoyed it, but when he noticed she almost couldn't breathe anymore, he stopped and kissed her neck softly. "Please.. don't tell anyone I'm this ticklish" Kotoko whispered, panting from all the laughing. "I promise I won't" Naoki whispered back. His hands moved to her shoulders, and he slowly pulled down the straps of her dress. And then they made love in broad daylight.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Naoki asked Kotoko, who locked herself up in the bathroom. She was putting on her kimono and it had to be a surprise, but it actually took quite long. "Almost!" She answered. Naoki was already wearing his kimono. He thought back of the tickle scene, and about what happened after that… Man, since when did he become such a pervert, he should hold in himself, he thought. The door opened, and his heart skipped a beat. Kotoko was wearing a very cute white kimono with red flowers on it, and she looked beautiful. "You look beautiful" He said, managing to keep a straight expression. "Thanks, you too" She said with a blush, and she turned around. Naoki finally smiled at her."Well, shall we go then?"

"Hey Irie-kun! Let's eat takoyaki!" Kotoko said as she pulled him towards the takoyaki stand. "Fine fine, but don't pull my arm like that!" He said a little annoyed. They just arrived at the festival and Kotoko wanted to eat already. It was quite crowded, but not too crowded since there was a lot of space. They bought takoyaki and ate together. They were barely finished or Kotoko pulled him along with her towards the next thing she wanted to do: goldfish scooping. "Seriously.." Naoki sighed, as his wife childishly bent over the pool and tried to scoop the goldfish. She was clumsy, but to Naoki's disgust he still could carry the bag with her fish in it.

"So what's next?" He asked her. "I want to eat taiyaki!" She said, and Naoki raised his eyebrows. "But you just ate takoyaki!" He said, and Kotoko nodded. "But I'd like to have taiyaki now" She said. Naoki suddenly patted her butt softly. "Don't you eat too much, you'll get fat" He said seriously, but there was a slight smile on his face. "No I won't!" Kotoko pouted and gave him a playful push. After they had some taiyaki, Kotoko took part in a karaoke contest. She wasn't the best but she surprisingly wasn't bad.

To his disgust they finally arrived at the place where people were dancing the folkdance in couples. "Come on, Irie-kun!" Kotoko complained, pulling at his arm. "No way!" He barked with a red face. He couldn't dance! How embarrassing!"Ah, let me hold this for you, go on and dance, you two make a good couple!" A strange woman took the fish out of his hand, and smiled at him. "Did you hear that Irie-kun? She said we make a good couple! Now come on, let's dance!" Kotoko said happily as she pulled him along. And she did it, they danced the folkdance together!

Although Naoki was first too embarrassed, and Kotoko too clumsy (stepping on his feet and that kind of stuff), they finally managed to make a good dance. The woman gave them back their fish, and wished them good luck with their relation. How strange, but Kotoko liked it. There was something fishy about the woman, but Naoki didn't want to know, so he quickly pulled Kotoko along.

* * *

The woman seemed to be….

A very well disguised Mrs. Irie! "Mum, this time you really went too far" Yuuki said. He was wearing a kimono and a mask, so they won't have recognized his face. "I just wanted to make sure they were alright! And onii-chan told me that they would be going to the festival tonight so yeah.. that was my chance!" Mrs. Irie said. Yuuki sighed. "They sure are having fun" She said. Yuuki nodded, even he knew it; he had never seen his brother this happy. Well of course he was happy when he and Kotoko got together and all, but now he looked totally relaxed, amused, and in love :).


	5. Chapter 5

**_Day 4._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

This time Kotoko was the first to wake up. Naoki was sleeping with his back towards her. They had a lot of fun at the festival, and she even got her husband to dance with her. Could there be a luckier bride? She silently bent over him and thought of something. He tickled her to death the previous day, so maybe he could be ticklish too. She couldn't imagine it. She brought her hand to his side and started to tickle him. Damn, no reaction. Suddenly her wrist was grabbed, and she was pulled over him to the other side of the bed. And before she knew it, they were rolling together, and then she was pinned down by him. "Nice try" Naoki said teasingly. "I-Irie-kun! G-good morning, you were awake?" Kotoko stuttered. "Yup" He answered, and he kissed her neck.

Today they would be going to the beach. They changed, had breakfast, and packed their stuff. "Don't forget your sunglasses" Naoki remembered Kotoko, and she nodded. She was wearing a cute summer dress with her black bikini under it. "Let's go!"

They chose a good day to go to the beach; it was very warm, and the sun was shining very brightly. What also meant that it was very crowded at the beach, so they had a hard time finding a good spot. "So! Let's swim!" Kotoko shouted when they had found a good spot, and placed their stuff there. She ran towards the sea and dived. Naoki followed with their beach ball (the ball which caused a lot of trouble two days ago). Kotoko wasn't used to it that Naoki went into sea too. The previous beach trip with him and his family, he didn't want to swim and stayed under the parasol to read.

They had some fun, and then went out to sunbathe. Kotoko was rubbed with sun lotion by Naoki, and she lay down to sunbathe. Naoki preferred to lie under the parasol, it was way too hot for him. "Oh, I forgot my sunglasses" Kotoko suddenly said. "Idiot! And I remembered you to bring it! I'll get one for you" He wanted to get up, but Kotoko stopped him. "You just stay here and relax, I can get one myself" She said confidently. "Eh okay, fine" Naoki replied, and he continued reading. "Shall I also bring ice cream?" Kotoko asked. "Yes good idea, vanilla please" Naoki said with a smile. "Okay" Kotoko took the wallet out of his bag, got up and walked away towards the tent with ice and stuff.

"Eeeeek!!"on her way, Kotoko tripped over someone's bag and fell down, but was just in time caught by someone. "Are you okay?" Kotoko looked up into a pair of dark eyes. They belonged to a handsome man of about her age. "Oh.. yes! Yes thanks!" She said with a high pitched voice as she pulled away from him. "You're cute" The man said. "Eh?" Kotoko felt her face burn. "My name's Maiku, are you here with friends?" The man asked. "Nope! With my husband!" Hah! She thought. You're a handsome man but I've already got a great husband! "How nice. I'm here with some friends" Maiku said. "I see" Kotoko nodded. What a conversation.

"Well ehm, thanks for catching me, I gotta go now!" Kotoko quickly said, and she walked away waving at him. He only stood there and waved back. Phew, she was happy she got away easily. Her heart was still beating fast, but that would probably be because she wasn't used to compliments.

"You stayed away quite long" Naoki said when she came back with her sunglasses and ice cream. "Yeah sorry, it was kinda crowded" She sat down, gave him his ice cream and started licking her own. "You're face is red" Naoki said while he licked his ice cream. "Probably the heat!" She said and she smiled.

"Hey girl so here you are!" Kotoko looked up and saw Maiku standing there. "Thanks for the drink just a while ago" He said, and Kotoko looked at him confused. What was he talking about? Naoki stared at her just with a normal look. "Huh?" He said. "Eh what are you talking about?" She asked. "Come on, don't deny it! I caught her when she almost fell, and as a reward she presented me a drink" Maiku explained to Naoki. This wasn't right, why was he lying? "Well then, I hope we meet again!" Maiku said, and he took Kotoko's hand and kissed it slowly, then he left.

Naoki felt something twist in his stomach. Why couldn't he tell him to keep his hands off? "Sorry Irie-kun, that man is a real weirdo" Kotoko apologized, but Naoki shrugged. Suddenly Kotoko felt angry. Why didn't he help her? Why didn't he tell that Maiku guy to keep his hands off her? She's his wife! "Irie-kun.. why didn't you say anything? Would you let any man touch your wife?" She asked a little louder.

"He was only kissing your hand" Naoki answered, not looking up from his book. He actually wasn't reading, but things like this were still hard for him. "Couldn't you see he was _flirting_ with me?! Would you even mind if someone took me away from you?" Kotoko asked with shivering voice. "Of course I would, so stop acting like an idiot. I just trust you" He said, still not looking at her. "What an excuse! So if a nice man kissed me right in front of your eyes, you wouldn't do a thing because you 'trust me'?!" Kotoko stood up and looked angrily at him.

"I always tried my best to keep other women away from you, just because I love you so much, I don't want you to be touched by some other woman! And you don't even _say _something when roles have switched?!" Tears started to stream down her face, but Naoki still didn't say anything. "IRIE-KUN YOU IDIOT!" Kotoko ran away, and Naoki looked shocked up. He never expected it to go this way. 'Go after her!' A voice in his head shouted at him. But he couldn't move. She was right. But he didn't understand himself. He sure felt angry with that man when he kissed Kotoko's hand right in front of his eyes, but why didn't he say anything? And he also didn't know what to say when Kotoko was so upset like that.

Kotoko was sitting on a bench, far away from Naoki. She didn't mean to fall out like that. But she loved her husband so much, she wanted him to care for her. To get jealous, to tell other people she's his wife and he won't let them flirt with her. Or was it strange that she wanted him to do that? Wasn't it normal for a husband to tell other men off? "Hey, are you alright?" Maiku was suddenly sitting next to her. Him again. "Just why did you lie like that?" She asked, still in an angry mood. "I'm sorry, I just said what I wished would happen" Maiku said with a smile. Kotoko blushed and looked away. "Didn't you know my husband was sitting right beside me?" She asked, still a little angry. "Yeah, I thought if he sends me away I won't try to hit on you again. But he actually even didn't say a thing, so I guess he wouldn't mind if I did" He said, and Kotoko's eyes widened.

"Onii-chan!"

Naoki shouted in surprise as the woman from the festival was standing in front of him. He was still thinking about things, until she interrupted him. "Mother?!! Seriously I KNEW it!" He said, trying not to lose his temper. "I saw what happened between you and Kotoko-chan. What are you going to do about it? Do you know why you didn't react on that flirt move on Kotoko of that man?" She asked him with her hands on her hips. "I-I don't know" He said, and he looked down.

"I know it" Naoki looked surprised up at his mother. "You do?" He asked. "It isn't something to worry much about, but it's something you still have to learn. You know you've always been cold. But thanks to Kotoko-chan you're learning to love, to laugh, things you never really did before you fell in love with her" His mother explained. "So?" Naoki asked. "I know it hurt you seeing some other man flirt with Kotoko, but you'll have to learn to keep them away from her if you love her" His mother said wisely.

"Well thank you very much, things are a lot better now" He said sarcastically. "Onii-chan, you know I'm right. You'd better go after her and explain it to her" She said strictly, and then she walked away. She heard the familiar voice of his brother ask his mother something. He indeed knew his mother was right.

"Stop it, I'm married" Kotoko was still weak from crying, and Maiku was holding her by her shoulders, trying to kiss her. She pushed him away and turned her head. "Well, me too, so what's the problem?" Maiku said. "What?! You're married?! And yet…" Kotoko looked angrily at him. "Yeah, but I might like you better!" He said, giving her a soft pinch in her cheek. "What?!?! How can you say that?! We just met!" Kotoko was getting furious. MEN!

"Intuition" Maiku said with a grin. He tried again to steal a kiss from her but she managed to dodge him. "Come on, I know you can love me if you get to know me better" He flirted.

"No she can't!" They both looked surprised up and saw Naoki standing there. "Irie-kun!" Kotoko immediately forgot about her anger and ran towards him. She embraced him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I know she is a great woman but she's in love with me" He said confidently. "I wonder if you care about her! I would give up my wife and child for her!" Maiku shouted angrily. "Do you even know what's my name?" Kotoko asked him teasingly. "Eh.." Maiku was speechless. "You're horrible, disgusting, and I pity your wife and child" Kotoko spat at him. She grabbed Naoki's arm and walked back with him.

"Kotoko I'm sorry.. I did feel jealous, but.. but I.." This really was uncomfortable. He had never stuttered like this before, and it was annoying. "It's okay" Kotoko said softly with her hand on his cheek. "No it's not okay" Naoki said, holding her by her shoulders, looking her deep in her eyes. "From now on I'll try to show openly what I really feel. I won't let any man get in between us" He whispered, and Kotoko nodded. "And I think I exaggerated a little. A little too much. I love you Irie-kun" She said confidently, and they kissed each other. For the rest of the day they had a lot of fun, and were very lovey-dovey, and Kotoko already forgot about the small quarrel they had had.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Day 5._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Naoki awoke with Kotoko close against him, and immediately a feeling of disappointment overwhelmed him when he realized this would be their last day alone together. When they came home previous night, they showered together and made love (again) in bed. Naoki looked at his peacefully sleeping wife. He grinned and started to tickle her softly by stroking the bare skin of her belly with his nails. Kotoko who actually was already awake moaned and softly pushed his hands away.

"Good morning" Naoki said, continuing tickling her but a little harder. "Heheheh stop it Irie-kun!" She squirmed in his embrace but couldn't escape his fingers. "If you don't st-stop hehe then-" "Then what?" He asked teasingly. "Hehehe then no sex for two weeks!" Kotoko giggled, and Naoki stared at her. Kotoko had never said 'sex' before. It sounded funny but cute to hear it from her mouth. She always knew to use another word or description to describe it, but she never said the word itself. "You serious?" He said with a playful grin, but he had stopped tickling her. "Nope, just kidding" She quickly said, giving him a kiss. "Oh if that's the case.." Naoki started to tickle her ribs, and Kotoko buried her face in his chest and let out muffled laughter.

"Well, this is the last day" Naoki said with a sigh during breakfast. "Yeah" Kotoko said also with a disappointed sigh. "But I do miss everyone" She said. Naoki wanted to say something about his mother stalking them, but thought it'd be better if he didn't. "Our plane leaves at 5 pm, so what shall we do today?" Naoki asked. "That was up to you" Kotoko said with a smile. "Oh crap, that's true.. hmm…" Naoki chewed on his food and tried to think of something. He really wasn't good at this sort of things. "I think I know something" He said with a smile.

Naoki had arranged a boat trip over the ocean, how romantic! Kotoko thought. This time she didn't forget to bring sunglasses. The boat was huge. It was very high, and the deck was very broad. You could also go down to the cafeteria.

"Woah this boat is amazing!" Kotoko said. "Just like the Titanic!" She spread her arms. "The Titanic was way bigger…" Naoki said with a twitching eyebrow. "Whatever, it still is beautiful!" Kotoko said. "Great idea Irie-kun!" She gave him a kiss and went to look around. Naoki followed her, he couldn't lose her because she always gets lost too easily. And there were quite a lot people on board. Kotoko had the time of her life when the boat started to sail, and was looking down at the water. Naoki had to hold her because it would be typical her to fall down.

They lunched together on the deck, and then sat close to each other on a bench, watching the ocean until mrs. Irie interrupted by calling. "Is everything alright? How's Kotoko-chan?" Naoki sighed and talked to her with an annoyed tone in his voice. "I'm going to walk around, I'll be right back" Kotoko whispered, and before Naoki could respond she was already gone. He sighed and continued talking to his mother.

He finally hung up after a while and went to look for her. He walked around and then suddenly heard a lot of screams coming from the other side. "No way.." He thought as he rushed in direction of the screams. Please not Kotoko… Please let her be okay! He thought. There was a big group of people looking down. He made his way through the mass and his heart skipped a beat. There was Kotoko climbing, trying to reach a little girl that was holding onto a part of the boat and almost falling down.

"KOTOKO!" He shouted. "Irie-hooowaaa!!" Kotoko slipped and almost fell down, but managed to hold on. "HAS ANYONE CALLED FOR A RESCUE TEAM? HOW COME MY WIFE IS SAVING A CHILD?!" Naoki barked. If Kotoko fell.. If she would get under the boat.. He couldn't think about it.

"Kotoko grab my hand!!" He shouted at her, leaning down as far as he could. "No! First the girl!" Kotoko shouted back. She reached out for the girl. "Come girl, please take my hand!" The crying kid didn't dare to let go. Suddenly a high scream was heard above all the noise.

"MITSUKI!!!!" It seemed that the mother had found out where her daughter was hanging out… "OH MY GOD MITSUKI!!!! GRAB HER HAND!!!" The woman's face was pale and her eyes were big from the fear.

"Come on Mitsuki!" Kotoko managed to bring out. She was sweating and had reached as far as she could. All the girl had to do was take her hand. The girl hesitated for a moment and then grabbed her hand. Everyone screamed as the girl was falling down, still holding Kotoko's hand, and finally floated above the water. Kotoko had one eye shut and tried to pull the child up, but she was too heavy. With one hand she was making sure she wouldn't fall herself, and with the other hand she had the girl.

"KOTOKO!!" Naoki reached out for her. "You have to let go and grab my hand!" He shouted. "I can't! We'll both fall!" Kotoko cried. Naoki reached out further and his hand almost touched hers. "Got you!" He shouted as he grabbed her wrist. "Now let go! I'll pull you up!" Kotoko breathed in, and then let go, trusting her husband's power. Naoki pulled them up, and helped them on board. "Thank God!" He said out of breath, embracing her.

"MITSUKI!!!!" The mother was still crying. "MOMMY!!!" Naoki and Kotoko looked how the mother and daughter hugged each other tight and cried together. "Never, NEVER let me worry like that again!" Naoki said, also hugging his wife tight. "I know!" Kotoko cried. "The girl fell down, I saw it happen *sob* I was so scared! But I-" She was interrupted by a kiss on her lips. "I'm proud of you" Naoki whispered. And then he suddenly was pushed aside, as the mother of the girl hugged Kotoko tight. "How can I ever thank you! *sob* You saved her!" Naoki looked surprised at the crying women. He fake coughed. "I'm going to complain to the crew about the rescue team" He said calmly, and he walked away.

About an hour they would sit in the plane, on their way home. Naoki and Kotoko were back in their hotel room, packing their stuff together. "I had a wonderful time, we really should get more time alone together" Kotoko said as she was folding up her clothes. "Yeah" Naoki said with a smile. He thought so too. This trip was sure different than their honeymoon. They were still a bit stressed then, an annoying woman was in their way, and they were only just together then. Now things went a lot better between them. They had been together quite a long time, and they talked more than they did before.

* * *

Kotoko was staring out of the window as their plane was landing. Naoki had been sleeping the whole time, but she didn't mind. They did hold hands all the time. When they entered the airport, Kotoko was immediately embraced by mrs. Irie. "Welcome back Kotoko-chan! Onii-chan!" She was crying again. Kotoko hugged her father, and Naoki greeted his parents and Yuuki. Together they went home.


	7. Chapter 7

"Irie-kun you idiot! You promised not to tell anyone!"

"Iiiidiot! I lied!"

"That's so mean Irie-kun!!! _You_ are the idiot!"

A week had passed since their trip together, and Kotoko and Naoki were having a small pointless quarrel. This morning, Naoki secretly told Yuuki about Kotoko being ticklish everywhere, so when he and Kotoko came home after work, Yuuki immediately attacked her. Naoki actually wanted to join in, but he didn't want anyone to see him do such an embarrassing thing. Kotoko was saved by mrs. Irie, and she dashed towards their room. And since then she didn't come out anymore. Naoki finally went upstairs too, and found out that she really was mad about it. How stupid, he thought.

"Come on! Okay I'm sorry, it was mean to break my promise, but it's not a big deal is it?" Naoki asked Kotoko, who was sitting on the bed with her back towards him, acting angry. She ignored him. Geez she really was exaggerating, getting all mad because of such a stupid thing. But she was still wearing her nurse outfit, so it actually looked quite funny. He sat down behind her and poked her between her ribs.

"Come on, smile or I'll make you smile" Naoki threatened with an evil grin. Kotoko grumbled and moved away from him. He moved closer to her and squeezed her sides, making her jump. "Stop it!" She squeaked, patting at his hands. He slowly approached with wiggling fingers, and Kotoko backed away. "N-no don't!!" She shrieked when he pushed her down on the bed, and started to tickle the hell out of her. She buried her face in the blankets and tried not to laugh. She wouldn't let him win this.

Naoki watched her fight it, and smirked. "Come on Kotoko, smile for me?" He asked but she still didn't react. He stopped tickling her, and she thought he had given up. But then he lifted her foot, and slowly pulled off her sock. Kotoko lifted her head to yell at him: "Oh no you wouldn't dare!" But Naoki started to tickle her bare sole mercilessly, and finally got her to laugh out loud. She let her head fall on bed again and laughed, squirmed and kicked hysterically. "Aahhahah okay-heheheh I-hahaha I give in! Eeehehehhe n-now staahaaap!!" That's what he wanted to hear.

Kotoko looked at him, and she really smiled again. Maybe it did help. They moved closer to kiss, but then they heard a (fake) cough. They looked and saw Yuuki gazing at them. "Ahem.. dinner's ready" He said, and closed the door again. Kotoko giggled, and Naoki sighed.

"Papa, Yuuki and me will go visit the family after dinner, will you come with us?" Mrs. Irie asked when they were having dinner. Naoki and Kotoko looked at each other and smiled. "No, we'll stay here" Naoki said.

"You can't leave them alone mommy, they'll have sex!" Yuuki said childishly. "Yuuki!" mrs. Irie warned. Kotoko blushed and Naoki glared at his brother. "I promise we'll behave" Naoki said with a serious look. "Kotoko, does onii-chan like it when you wear your nurse outfit?" Yuuki asked teasingly. Kotoko's face turned all red. "W-why are you asking that?!" She asked with a loud voice. "Idiot, because you're still wearing it" Yuuki said and he pointed at her. "Eek!" It seemed Kotoko just realized it. "I-I forgot to change, I had to hurry if I wanted to walk home with Irie-kun and it was busy so…anyway, I'll change after dinner" She stuttered with a blush.

"Well then, bye bye!!!" Mrs. Irie said waving at the couple, and the door closed behind them, leaving Naoki and Kotoko alone in silence. "I'll go change" Kotoko said, and she went upstairs. Naoki thought for a moment, and then followed her.

When he entered the room, Kotoko was trying to pull her outfit over her head, it looked very funny. Naoki smirked at the sight. "Oof! Irie-kun! Please help me, I think it's stuck to my hair clip or something I – kyaaaa!" Naoki had started to lightly tickle her revealing armpits. "Mohh hehe stop that already it's NOT funny anymore Irie-kun!" Kotoko complained as she moved away from him. "Okay okay sorry, I won't do it again" Naoki quickly apologized, and he helped her pull off her nurse outfit.

She saw her husband stare at her half naked body and grinned. "Am I that irresistible?" She asked with a flirty glance at him, and she slowly approached him. "Don't say stupid things!" Naoki said, face red with embarrassment. But Kotoko stood on her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back, and slowly pushed her towards the bed. "Didn't you promise them we would behave?" Kotoko asked teasingly. "I lied" Naoki answered, and he continued kissing her. She started to slowly undress him as they kept on kissing, but then suddenly the door opened. They both looked up very shocked, and saw Kotoko's father, who seemed to be done working earlier. He stared at them and his face turned red. "Eh I'M SORRY!" He shouted, and immediately closed the door behind him.

* * *

**AN:** Well that was the last chapter of my first fanfic, I discovered how much fun it is to write them ^_^ I will definitely write some more, and I hope you'll support me! :3


End file.
